The Dare
by lynsay
Summary: What if the girls on vampire diaries were having a girl’s night out and played a truth or dare game. This is another Bonnie & Damon story; Bonnie & Jeremy are not together in this story. The sacrifice played out as it did on the show with two exceptions Stefan never left with Klaus & the Damon & Elena kiss never happened; one other change Klaus took Katherine with him when he left
1. Chapter 1: Truth Or Dare?

The Dare

Author's note: This story idea came to me as I was watching undressed it's an old show that used to be on MTV. What if the girls on vampire diaries were having a girl's night out and played a truth or dare game. This is another Bonnie Damon story as well; Bonnie Jeremy are not together in this story either. The sacrifice played out as it did on the show with two exceptions Stefan never left with Klaus and the Damon Elena kiss never happened; one other change Klaus took Katherine with him when he left mystic falls.

Chapter 1: Truth Or Dare?

Bonnie, Elena, and Caroline decided to have a girl's night out against Bonnie's better judgment because she just knew that things in her life didn't ever go as planned especially in mystic falls. She would have bailed on the idea completely if it wasn't for Elena and Caroline persisting that she comes with them.

"I mean it guys this is a really bad idea; why are we doing this again?"

"Chill and relax Bon, we so need to do this because if one more bad thing happens and we all die tomorrow then at least we will have fun tonight. Besides we haven't done this in so long, you know just hang out without any men around; speaking of men, when are you going to get one Bonnie?"

Bonnie was drinking something and started coughing when Caroline asked her that question.

"Caroline, why did you ask me that question and besides all the good men are taken by you and Elena."

Elena spoke up, "That's so not true, I mean sure, I have Stefan but Caroline is single again or haven't you heard? Matt broke up with her because of the whole she's a vampire thing. Isn't that right Caroline?"

"Oh yea, I did hear something about that but I guess that I assumed that they really broke up because of Tyler."

"What where did you hear that? There is nothing going on between me and Tyler we are just friends."

"Oh, sorry if I misspoke but that is what people are saying around school."

"I just bet that it was that Amy girl, she always had a crush on Matt, she's probably happy as hell that Matt dumped me. He claimed that he just couldn't handle the whole supernatural world that I live in now. As far as Tyler goes though, I actually think that there could be something there but I'm scared of following down that road because of the whole, I'm a vampire and he's a werewolf thing. Plus this is the added bonus that we have become really good friends and if we tried it and it ended badly then I would lose a good friend too, you know? Hey you totally changed my focus from you to me; we are not talking about my messed up love life; we are talking about the fact that you don't even have a love life ok? Now where was I? Oh, right finding you a man; let's see who is single in mystic falls right now? Matt but he is out for obvious reasons, there is Tyler but he's totally crushing on me, oh I know Stefan's brother Damon, he's single right?"

Bonnie's face turned three shades of red, then she said, "Oh hell no, for obvious reasons as well."

Elena spoke up, "Why not Bonnie, he is single and attractive, what's wrong with you dating Damon?"

"Seriously, me and Damon Salvatore dating, yea I don't see that ever happening in my future. And what's wrong with him? Where do I begin first, how about the fact that he's a psychopathic, sadistic, serial killer, vampire, or how about the fact that he abused Caroline? I have an even better reason how about the fact that he is in love with my best friend? Are those not enough good reasons for me to steer clear of him altogether or what?"

"Relax Bon; I was only kidding about Damon because I knew that it would tick you off severely, come on now let's play either truth or dare or we can play I never, which do you guys want to play?"

"Fine let's play, I never and then we can play truth or dare ok."

Elena spoke next, "Ok, I'll start I have never kissed a werewolf before." "That's not fair; you know that I am the only one that kissed Tyler here."

"No that's not true Caroline but he wasn't a werewolf then though so it didn't count."

Elena Caroline both stared at Bonnie in sock with their mouths hanging open. Then they both said at the same time, "When did you kiss Tyler?"

"It was at one of his parties awhile ago; and technology I didn't kiss him but he kissed me. It wasn't a big deal which is why I never told you guys about it happening, so just drop it."

Elena had to ask, "Well tell us about it now, was he a good kisser?"

"I don't remember it was too long ago; ask Caroline if he was a good kisser."

"Well Caroline?"

"Let's forget about this and go back to playing the game."

Bonnie replied, "Fine, I never had sex with a vampire."

Elena replied, "I never kissed my boyfriend's best friend."

Caroline replied, "I never had two brothers in love with me before."

"This is not fair Elena, because Bonnie has yet to get any points."

"Don't worry, I have a good one, I have never set a vampire on fire with my mind before."

Bonnie relied, "I have never had sex with anyone."

"Wow, Bonnie, so you have never given up your v-card?"

"No, I was waiting to be in love and it just hasn't happened yet."

Caroline replied, "Fine, moving on, I have never had a double vampire looking like me."

Bonnie replied, "I have never been turned into a vampire before."

Caroline replied, "I have never given a vampire a migraine before."

Elena replied, "I have never had magic powers before."

Bonnie replied, "I have never been in love before."

"Ok new game, let's play truth or dare." Caroline declared.

They all agreed to start playing truth or dare.

"I'll start, Bonnie truth or dare?"

"Why do I have to start first?"

"You have to be first because you are the most inexperienced out of all three of us."

"Fine, ok I choose truth."

"Is it true that you let Tyler go up your shirt, when he kissed you?"

Bonnie turned bright red as she said, "No, that is so not true and I would never. If you are so concerned about what happened why don't you just ask Tyler then? He was so drunk that he doesn't even remember kissing me but trust me it went no farther than a kiss. If you don't believe me then just ask his mom, because she walked in on us and then I left because I was beyond embarrassed by the whole situation ok?"

"Fine, I believe you but it just sort of threw me when you told us that he kissed you. Moving on now, it's Bonnie's turn to ask one of us a truth or dare?"

"Oh, I know who I'm going to ask; Caroline truth or dare?"

"I am so choosing truth."

"Ok, truth who is the best kisser that ever kissed you?" "Um, let me think, I'm not sure, Damon's kisses were hot but Matt's were sweet, I think that I will have to say Tyler is the best kisser because his kisses were hot, sweet and a bit spicy as well. Ok, my turn again, now Elena truth or dare?"

"I will pick truth."

"Oh, I so have a good one for you, tell me is it true that you are just leading Damon on or do you want both Salvatore brothers as Katherine did?"

Elena got real red and mad, "That is so not true at all. I love only Stefan but I can't help what Damon feels for me though. I would never ever be with him, even if Stefan and me didn't work out, I would never be with his brother, the same way that you guys would never be with Stefan if we broke up right?"

"No of course I would never do that." Bonnie said looking at Caroline.

"Oh, what are you implying that I would because of Matt right?"

"I wasn't implying anything Caroline but you kind of tend to cross boundaries; especially when the opposite sex is involved."

"Just what are you implying Bonnie, that I'm a boyfriend stealer?"

"No, of course not that came out wrong; what I meant to say was that you just didn't follow the girl code when you started dating Matt. The only reason that Elena didn't say anything was; because she was so in love with Stefan; and so wrapped up in the supernatural world that she didn't even notice at the time. Besides she probably figured that you guys needed each other because at the time you guys were the only humans that didn't know about the supernatural world and I guess she wanted it to stay that way."

"I know and that was really wrong of me and thanks for bringing up Matt again considering how that ended for me."

"Sorry I didn't realize that he was such a touchy subject still."

"Ok let's move on with the game then, who's turn was it next?"

Bonnie spoke up, "I think that it was Elena's turn to pick and ask someone a truth or dare question."

"Ok, I pick Bonnie, truth or dare?"

"I pick dare."

Caroline said, "Oh, we are so deciding what to make her do together but after we go to the grill first."

"Why do we need to go to the grill?" Bonnie complained as if she didn't want to leave.

"We have to go and get drinks and besides I want to dance, let's go."

"Fine but if we run into the demon then I am so out of there."

Caroline says to Elena quietly "Ok, great let's go then, because I have a plan on what to make Bonnie do."

The grill was crowded as they walked in but there was no sign of any of the men that they new personally, which Caroline considered a good thing for her plan to work.

"Ok, we're here, now what is my dare?"

"Elena, you do the honors, we discussed it and we both agreed."

"Ok, watch the door to the grill, the next person that walks through it in the next 5 seconds, we want you to run up to him or her and kiss them; full on the lips with tongue too."

"You guys so can't be serious? I mean anyone could walk in that door."

"Please with your luck it will probably be a hot guy like Tyler, just do it now?"

"Fine but just wait until, it's your turn, I will get even."

Bonnie went towards the door and for a minute it looked like Stefan would be the guy that she was going to kiss. He opened the door but before he could enter Damon walked into the grill as Stefan was holding the door open. Before she could change her mind, Bonnie walked right up to Damon and before he could utter a word she was kissing him on the mouth hard. As she started to pull away from him, he pulled her back to him tighter and started to kiss her more deeply than before. Caroline and Elena were standing there in shock as everyone was watching Damon Salvatore and Bonnie Bennett were heavily making out with each other.

Stefan chose to speak up at that moment, "Um, excuse me did I miss something? Damon? Bonnie?"

They broke away reluctantly from each other.

Bonnie spoke up first, "It wasn't anything, and it was just a stupid dare."

Even as she said these words they felt hollow to her as if she were lying to everyone including herself. As she was talking and started to turn away, everyone could tell that she was affected by Damon's touch, much more than she would ever admit to him.

Damon pulled her back to him, and said, "Wow that was some kiss for just a dare. Are you sure that you didn't like it just a little?"

Bonnie's face got bright red, then she said, "Oh please you wish. I know why I kissed you but why did you pull me back and kiss me again?"

"I don't need a reason for kissing a beautiful woman, who was all over me as you were. Besides I didn't see you struggling too hard to get away from me. What was that about?"

"I told you it was a stupid dare; you act as if your god's gifts to women or something but your more like the devil's plague on humanity instead. I did try to get away from you too but you were holding me in place."

"Why didn't you use your powers on him Bonnie?"

Caroline asked her because it sure looked like Bonnie enjoyed Damon touching her.

"I just didn't have time to react to him; that's all, now drop it."

"Fine, let's go, I'm bored now."

Then the girls all headed towards Elena's house for the night. It's a week later after the kiss; when Bonnie sees Damon again by accident. She shows up at the boarding house because she thought that Elena was meeting her there.

"Elena, is anyone here even?"

"Yea, I'm here but Elena's gone off somewhere with my pathetic excuse for a brother. Why are you suppose to be meeting her or did you just want an excuse to see me again?"

"Yea right you wish Damon as I told you before the kiss; it was only a dare and nothing more so please don't let it go to your head?"

"I think that you are just mad because you liked kissing me a way too much."

She was going to say something but her phone started ringing; it was Elena.

"Bonnie, hi I am so sorry I forgot that we were supposed to meet up after school; Stefan surprised me with a picnic in the park and I guess we just got caught up with each other. I will make it up to you for dinner my treat ok?"

"I guess I do have to study later, so pick up a pizza and I'll meet you at your house at eight ok?"

"Yea, that sounds great see you then."

"Wow eight that's almost three hours away what will you do with your time until then?"

"That's none of your business Damon. I'm leaving now."

"Wait, we still need to talk about what happened last week."

"There is nothing to talk about; it happened it's done with and it will never happen again."

"I don't believe you; in fact I think that the only reason that you stopped and pulled away was because Elena and Caroline were there; in fact I think that you wouldn't have stopped kissing me if they weren't there."

"That is where you are wrong; I don't like you at all."

"Really, well prove it then?"

"How could I prove it to you?"

"Well no one is here now; so if you really didn't feel anything when you kissed me before kiss me now?"

"Will it shut you up and prove to you that I don't like you?"

"Yea, it will unless you're too scared to kiss me?"

"I'm not scared of anything and I'll show you how much I'm not scared."

With those final words Bonnie pulled Damon to her softly and kissed him on the lips. It didn't last long as she pulled away after a few seconds but he pulled her back to him more fiercely and said, "My turn now."

He started kissing her passionately; he held onto her as if he was afraid she would disappear at any moment. What surprised Bonnie the most was how responsive she was to his touch. After a few moments she was clinging to him as if she needed him to breathe air. Before either one of them even realized what they were doing; they ended up in his bedroom.

Before it went any further than a kiss; Damon stopped and said, "If you want me to stop then you better say something now?"

Bonnie responded with, "No, please don't stop touching me."

Before she could even think to change her mind both of their clothes were ripped off in a matter of seconds. Damon wasted no time; even if she would regret it later, he had to have her now.

A few hours later; Bonnie awoke first, "Oh, my God, what have I done?"

Damon heard her and smiled then he said, "I know, I'm good but it wasn't God that made you feel like that it was me."

As he tried to reach for her but she shrugged him off; saying, "Oh my God what time is it?"

"I don't know almost eight o' clock why?"

"I was supposed to meet Elena like five minutes ago. She is probably wondering where I am now."

She searched for her phone and noticed that she had at least five missed calls; four from Elena and one from Caroline.

Before she left she turned to Damon and said, "This never happened got it?"

"Will it never happen again?"

"No, I have to go but you better keep your mouth shut or else."

After she left she called Elena, "I am so sorry, I forgot about my history homework until the last minute; I was doing it and I lost track of time. I am on my way to your house now ok?"

"Yea, no problem but why didn't you answer your phone though?"

"Oh the battery was dying so I put it on the charger and shut it off to charge quickly but I'll see you soon ok?"

Bonnie couldn't believe that she just lost her virginity to Damon Salvatore of all people; it felt surreal to her. Damon didn't even realize that Bonnie was a virgin until after she left and he saw the few drops of blood on his sheets. When Bonnie arrived at Elena's house Caroline rushed out to meet her.

The first words out of Caroline's mouth were, "Oh, my God Bonnie Bennett who did you give your v-card to? You better tell me now?"

"I don't know what you're talking about? I didn't have sex with anyone."

"Wait, I bet I can figure it out, you don't even have a boyfriend and you are not the type of girl to just hook up with someone."

As Caroline pondered who it could be a familiar scent it her and she didn't like it one bit.

"Oh my God you had sex with Damon Salvatore, why would you do that Bonnie?"

Bonnie tried to cover the truth but it was hard to do when there was a vampire involved who could smell Damon all over her.

So she did the only thing she could, she confessed. "Ok, fine I admit it, I had sex with Damon, please don't tell anyone?"

"Fine, I'll keep it a secret but you have to tell me how it happened in the first place?"

"It just happened earlier today, it wasn't a big deal. He dared me to kiss him again without you guys there and I did. It just didn't stop there though; I'm not sure what happened but I wanted him in the worst way. I know that I should regret it but I don't; I feel ashamed that I don't regret it though. I just don't want anyone to know about this ok?"

"Fine, I can keep a secret you know. Will it ever happen again or was this just a onetime thing with Damon?"

"No it will definitely not ever happen again; it was defiantly a onetime thing."

"Ok, but you might want to comb your hair unless you want Elena knowing that you had sex because you have bed sex hair."

Bonnie was in such a hurry that she didn't even notice how messed up her hair was; she fixed it before she went inside to see Elena though. She just hoped that no one else could guess what she was doing merely a few minutes ago with Damon.


	2. Chapter 2: Forced Matrimony

Chapter 2: Forced Matrimony

Ever since their hot night together, Bonnie has gone out of her way to avoid being in the same room as Damon. He refused to leave her alone though. In fact he had a plan to make Bonnie spend time with him even if it was against her will. He told everyone that he had a lead about a new threat to Elena and their town. He convinced Bonnie to go on a road trip with him to check it out but he failed to mention where they were going though. They were going to Vegas on a wild goose chase. Damon was convinced that if he could be alone with Bonnie that he could get her to admit that she felt something between them.

He didn't count on actually running into trouble though. They drove all the way there but Bonnie still refused to talk to Damon about anything. When they arrived there, they checked into a cheap motel, Damon told her that he had a lead to check out. He went towards the casinos and he ran right into Klaus. To say that Damon was surprised is the understatement of the year. He immediately went into defensive mode.

"Just what are you doing here Klaus?"

"I could ask you the same because this never seemed like your scene or does it have something to do with the fair Elena again?"

"No, it's about a different girl this time. I just hope that you're not here to cause me trouble."

"I wouldn't dream of it. You go your way and I'll go mine deal?"

"Fine, you got a deal."

They parted ways rather quickly, Damon went to look for a snack but unfortunately for him, the girl he picked belonged to a rich and high profile gangster. The guy noticed that he was sitting a bit too close to her. He got extremely jealous if another guy even looked at her. The girl's name was Candy but her boyfriend Paul was not pleased with Damon being so close to her. He approached them and grabbed Damon but before he could hit him, Bonnie walked into the casinos.

Paul said, "Just what are you doing with my girl, vampire?"

It was clear that he knew about vampires but how much that was the question.

Before he could finish that thought Bonnie interjected and said, "Just what do you think you're doing with my boyfriend?"

All eyes turned to her in shock, including Damon's.

After a few seconds Paul said, "He's your boyfriend?"

Bonnie said quietly, "Yes, we came here to figure out things."

"Ok, let's say that I believe you, prove it?"

"How could I prove it to you?"

"Well if you're really dating and in love then kiss him, show me how much you desire him, go on do it?"

Bonnie leaned over Damon and kissed him as if her life depended on it because it just might.

Bonnie turned towards Paul and said, "There does that satisfy you?"

Paul wasn't still convinced that they were an item, therefore, he demanded further proof of their devotion to one another. After a moment Bonnie and Damon pulled away from each other reluctantly.

Paul responded, "No, not by a long shot. I want one more thing and then I'll believe it."

Damon was getting mad now and he said, "What could you possibly want now? This has all been a big mistake and you know it. I wasn't hitting on your girlfriend and you know it, so why don't you just let us go already?"

"No, I don't think that I will do that. You see, I know all about you Damon, I have a friend that keeps me informed about things like you. This can all go away with just two words ok vampire?"

"What friend are you talking about?"

"Oh, I think you know him, older than dirt and talks with an accent?"

"Let me guess, he's a psycho named Klaus right?"

"Yes but he had nothing but bad things to say about you though. Now back to me, all you and the little girl have to do is say two little words to each other, and then you can both be on your way. Well what do you say?"

Bonnie spoke up and said, "Just what are you talking about psycho, what two words?"

"All you have to say is, "I do".

Both Bonnie and Damon looked at each other in shock, then Bonnie interjected and said, "If you're saying what I think your saying then you better forget about it because it will never happen."

"Fine just in case that I wasn't clear enough, let me tell you what's going to happen you both have two options, it all depends on which one you choose. The first option is you both get married tonight in my chapel of love. You see business has been down and I could use the customers. Apparently people don't want to be married by Elvis these days."

Bonnie immediately spoke up, "I would rather die and be murdered a hundred times over before I would ever get married to Damon."

"Really because that is option number two, if there is no wedding night, then there will be a double funeral service instead. I will stake you Damon, while the little girl watches and then I will cut her into little pieces; no one will ever hear from you two again. So tell me which option is it going to be?"

Bonnie and Damon looked at each other in a panic.

Then Bonnie said, "Can we have a minute alone?"

"Fine but don't try to use any of your vampire powers on me either."

With that he left them alone in some seedy casino bar.

Bonnie immediately turned towards Damon and said, "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know, say I do and get married."

"What, I don't think so. I don't want to marry you ever. I know, I'll distract him and you can take him and his goons out ok?"

"No, that won't work because they know that I'm a vampire and I don't think it's a good idea to piss off a friend of Klaus's do you? Besides it's not like anyone will know about this, I mean what's the worst that can happen?"

"We can't get married Damon, isn't there another way out of this?"

"No, I'm afraid there isn't, if I tried to fight them it could end bloody and you could get killed in the process. This whole thing is my fault, I just wanted to get you alone, so we could talk without interruptions."

"What are you talking about there's not a new threat? You made up the whole thing?"

"Yea and now we're being forced into marriage."

"For the last and final time, I don't want to marry you and that's final."

Paul walked in as Bonnie was screaming this at Damon.

He smiled and said, "It looks like the bride is protesting a bit too loudly."

Damon relied, "She's always like that even after we slept together, she still wanted to pretend that it meant nothing to her."

"Ok, so which option do you choose option one or two?"

They both thought long and hard but finally after thinking it over, they agreed on option one. They both figured that no on would know about it and they could get the marriage annulled later and no one would ever know about it.

Bonnie spoke up and said, "How can we get married when we don't have a marriage license or a blood test?"

Paul spoke quickly, "I will take care of everything don't worry about anything. So does that mean you will go through with option one then?"

Damon said, "Yes, we will get married but I still don't know why your insisting that we do this?"

Bonnie interjected, "Yea, what if I told you that we lied about being together and we are in love with other people back home then what would our options be?"

"Well if that were true we would revisit option two again but it's not right?"

"No, I was just wondering if you would change your mind. Why do you want us to get married anyway?"

"Well, since you asked sweet Bonnie, it brings me immense pleasure to know that I am messing up a vampire's plans in the making. That and Klaus asked me to keep Damon occupied for a few hours at least. So let's get on with it ok?"

Damon screamed, "Klaus, I knew it, he's such a psychopath, if only your little blonde friend were here to distract him."

"Come on Damon, let's go get married and hope that no one ever finds out about this."

Paul interjected and said, "I wouldn't worry about what people are going to say, if I were you because after all a picture is worth a thousand words."

Bonnie spoke up, "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, did I forget to mention that your wedding picture will be in the newspaper? If you're worried about your friends not seeing the picture, I will make sure that mystic falls gets a copy too."

Bonnie went ballistic on Paul, "Don't you dare do that because it won't ruin Damon's life but it will ruin my life, please I'm begging you, don't do this?"

"My dear, how I would love to accommodate your wishes but I can't, I have orders and besides, I owe Klaus a favor or two, this will make us even. Now stop complaining and let's just do it already ok?"

With that Bonnie and Damon followed him without question. They arrived at this little white chapel, called the cradle of love chapel. The marriage license, blood tests and the rings were all waiting for them when they arrived. The ceremony didn't take very long, only a few minutes, Paul and Candy were the two witnesses for them. After they were married, Paul dropped them off at a cheesy honeymoon hotel room for the night with everything paid for. He told them it was the least he could do for the happy couple. After Paul left Bonnie started to scream at Damon.

"I can't believe that you just let that whole horrible disaster just play out like that. What is wrong with you anyway?"

She started to hit him as she was screaming at him. Finally after he had enough, he grabbed her arms and held them at bay.

Then he pulled her towards him possessively, and softly said, "Maybe I don't care that we were forced to get married because now here we are alone at last in a hotel room, without your annoying friends around to interrupt us and I don't care how it happened, I'm just glad that it did happen, just like that night we spent together. You can deny all you want but I know that you felt something for me and you still do. Go ahead; tell me that I'm wrong?"

Bonnie could hardly breathe being this close to Damon. She closed her eyes and softly said, "I do feel something for you but it's wrong."

She tried to put some distance between them but Damon wasn't about to let her go.

He pulled her even closer to him then he said, "We are not leaving this room until something is made very clear to you."

She looked up at his hypnotic stare and asked quietly, "What needs to be made clear?"

"That your mine and I don't share with anyone. The only woman that I want in my bed or my life is you. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Bonnie nodded her head slowly and then leaned into his touch. They both knew that no more words would be spoken that night, except for moans of unspeakable pleasure.


	3. Chapter 3: Amnesia & Mistakes

Chapter 3: Amnesia Mistakes

As morning approached, Bonnie and Damon awoke to their new reality and their new relationship status.

Damon turned towards Bonnie and said, "I can't believe that this is real. I would have never thought we would end up together. Do you regret last night?"

Bonnie immediately turned towards Damon and said, "I don't regret how the night ended but I do regret the getting married part though. I mean what are we going to tell our friends, they don't even know about us?"

"Well I wouldn't worry about that because after they see our picture in the paper later today it will become obvious that we are together. We won't have to say a word about us being a couple; a picture is worth a thousand words."

Bonnie had forgotten about the picture that would be in the newspaper; it was more than likely it would be printed before they had the chance to return home and explain their actions to their friends.

She covered her face with her hands and said, "Oh, my God, I forgot all about the picture. None of my friends are going to be speaking to me after today."

"Please don't be so dramatic, it's not like we had a choice in the matter. It is all Klaus's fault anyway, he forced us into this."

"Yes, that's true but my friends are not stupid, they will know that we slept together."

Damon pulled her closer to him and said, "What is so wrong with that? Are you really that ashamed to be with me? I didn't hear you complaining last night."

She pulled away from him and said, "It's not about being ashamed of you or what we're doing, it's about my friends finding out from someone else instead of from me. They will be hurt and think that I don't trust them."

They immediately started to get ready to go home. When they were almost all the way home, suddenly something or someone ran out in front of their car. Thus causing an accident, the car flipped over and in the process knocking Bonnie unconscious for the moment. When Damon came to he noticed that Bonnie was bleeding from the head. He decided to give her some of his blood to heal her wounds. It seemed to work but she still wasn't waking up yet. He took her back to the boardinghouse, when he brought her inside; Stefan and Elena were both there. Almost immediately they rushed to try and take her from his arms but he refused to let her go.

Stefan noticed his brother's reluctance, "What the hell happened to Bonnie?"

"It's nothing we had an accident, there was something in the road, it wasn't my fault."

"No one said that you were to blame, Damon."

Damon replied, "I know what you're thinking because everything is always my fault right?"

Elena chose this moment to interject, "No one thinks that anymore but now that you mention it, just what was Bonnie doing with you anyway?"

"That's none of your business, Elena. It is between Bonnie and me, now if your done interrogating me, please help her."

Bonnie was brought up to Damon's room and laid on the bed, since she still didn't wake up; they called for a doctor to look at her. After examining her, the doctor was confident that Bonnie would regain consciousness soon. A few minutes after the doctor left, Bonnie started to wake up. She was confused and disoriented at first. She smiled when she saw Elena but then she noticed that her surroundings looked so unfamiliar to her.

She sat up and said, "Elena where am I and what happened to me?"

Before Elena could reply, there was some strange guy that interrupted and was getting way too close in Bonnie's opinion anyway.

He spoke softly, "We were in an accident, don't you remember?"

"Everything's fuzzy and just one big blurry mess at the moment; do I know you or something?"

Damon didn't know what to do or say because it was clear that Bonnie had no memories of him. He left the room, while Elena and Stefan tried to figure out what Bonnie did or didn't remember. After Elena asked her a few questions it became clear that Bonnie had no memories of the last year. This meant that she didn't have a clue about vampires, witches, werewolves and hybrids either. Most of the important revelations happened in the last year before she met the Salvatore brothers.

She didn't even know about how close her and Damon had become recently, no one did except for Damon and Stefan. This was Damon's worst nightmare because he finally realized what and who he wanted but she no longer remembered him. Before this happened he wasn't sure of her feelings for him but now he wasn't sure if she would ever come close to feeling anything for him again.


	4. Chapter 4: Magical Or Accidental?

Chapter 4: Magical Or Accidental?

Damon wasn't sure if their accident was actually an accident because of how only supernatural events were missing from Bonnie's memories. As luck would have it though, pretty soon everyone in mystic falls would know about Damon and Bonnie because of one picture in the newspaper. Before Bonnie was even awake the next day, the newspaper was on the boardinghouse doorsteps.

Everyone was blown away from the picture of Bonnie and Damon's marriage announcement in the newspaper that very morning. Caroline was the first one to see it; she was having breakfast with her mother when she saw the newspaper on the table. She picked it up and started reading it, she flipped to the wedding announcements because she liked to look at the pictures. When she saw Bonnie and Damon's picture, she started screaming.

Her mother came running into the room, "What's wrong honey?"

"Nothing, it's got to be some kind joke because I refuse to believe that my friend would make such a mistake."

Then her mother saw the announcement and picture, "This has to be a mistake."

"Yes, well I'm going to get to the bottom of this mess."

With that Caroline stormed out ready to confront Bonnie about the picture. She didn't know about Bonnie's accident or the memory loss.

Which is why everyone looked shocked when Caroline barged into the boardinghouse yelling, "I can't believe that this picture is real, please tell me Bonnie, did you marry Damon or not?"

Bonnie came downstairs at that moment, "Caroline, what are you talking about and who is Damon?"

"What's going on here?"

Elena filled in Caroline about how Bonnie didn't remember a few things at the moment. Then Caroline remembered why she came over to begin with. She showed the newspaper picture to Elena and Bonnie.

"That's impossible, that can't be me because I don't even know that guy. Oh, wait I remember him. He was here when I woke up last night, he's Stefan's brother right?"

Elena spoke up, "Yes, that's right but apparently you and he have been getting closer than anyone realized lately. Do you remember when this picture was taken?"

"No, of course I don't because I'm not married and according to this newspaper Damon Salvatore and me got married before my accident. That can't be true, I refuse to believe it. Besides he doesn't even look like my type, I don't think that it's true."

Caroline spoke up, "Well, there's one way to figure this out, ask Damon if it's true? Where is he, anyway?"

"I don't know, he stormed out last night and he hasn't been back since. He seemed rather upset that Bonnie couldn't remember him."

All of a sudden Damon came rushing into the room; he couldn't take his eyes off of Bonnie.

"Damon, just the psycho that I wanted to see. Is it true that you and Bonnie were married recently?"

"Yes, but how do you know that, Blondie?"

"I know because of this?"

She showed him the newspaper but all he did was smile.

Then he said, "Does Bonnie know about this?"

Bonnie immediately entered into the room and said, "Yes, I've seen it but I still don't believe it. I mean why would I willingly marry you of all people?"

"Well, we did a lot more than get married that night."

"Wait, are you trying to tell me that we had sex?"

"Yes, we did and more than once too. We did it many, many times and believe me you enjoyed it immensely."

"This is information overload, I can't believe that I lost my virginity to you and I don't even remember it."

"Damon, maybe you should leave Bonnie alone for a while."

"No, I don't think so. We are married and before her accident we were falling in love with each other. It wasn't a fling, it was getting serious, in fact she had planned on telling everyone about us. Now she doesn't even remember what she felt for me."

Bonnie quietly said, "I'm sorry that I don't remember what we had together, Damon but that doesn't mean that we can't make new memories and reconnect. I mean maybe if we spent some time together it would help me to remember."

Damon was surprised, "Really, you would be willing to do that?"

"I can't make any promises but I'm willing to try, if you are?"

"No, pressure or anything but I think that's a great idea."

They decided to go and have a date. He took her to the movies, and then they went to the grill and had dinner together. Matt was there and a bit surprised by Damon and Bonnie being together on what looked like a date.

Which he couldn't help but comment on, "Bonnie are you and Damon on a date together?"

"Yes, we are trying to get my memories back, Matt. Do you and Damon know each other well?"

"Yes, you could say that but to be honest, we aren't the best of friends."

"Maybe me and Matt should have a word outside for a minute ok?"

"Ok, I will order, is hamburgers and fries good for you?"

"Yes, that's fine, we will be right back."

The two guys went outside to talk privately.

"What the hell is going on with Bonnie?"

"Well, we had an accident and she lost a few things from her memory. She doesn't remember me, Stefan or anything about the supernatural world at all. She doesn't even know about her powers. Before all this happened though, we began seeing each other in secret but she was going to tell everyone about us. The accident messed everything up though. Please don't tell her anything else new she can't process anything more. If you don't believe me about Bonnie being with me then just look at the newspaper article from today, the wedding announcements."

"Wait, are you trying to tell me that you and Bonnie actually got married?"

"Yes, that part was an accident though."

"Fine, I won't confuse her anymore but you better not hurt her."

With that Damon and Matt returned back to the grill. Bonnie had already ordered their food. They had a nice normal night for once and at the end of their date, Damon took Bonnie back to the boardinghouse. They watched movies until Bonnie fell asleep in Damon's arms. Even though they didn't make love that night, Damon couldn't have been happier at that moment. He thought that he was going to lose her but now he knew that wouldn't happen.


	5. Chapter 5: Epilogue

Chapter 5: Epilogue

Bonnie's memories didn't return overnight, it was a slow and painful process. It was merely killing Damon how slow it was going. Finally, one day he took Bonnie out on a picnic in the park. It was a bright and sunny Saturday afternoon. Everything seemed to look perfect but then suddenly as he tried to make his move and kiss her; it started to rain hard on them.

"Should we leave, Damon?"

"No, there's nothing that is going to stop me from doing this."

With that Damon pulled Bonnie towards him possessively and finally kissed her. It was their first kiss since she lost her memory. Suddenly, Bonnie had all these flashes in her head. All it took was one kiss from Damon; it was like he had awakened her with the kiss. She remembered everything, especially the way that she and Damon came together.

She pulled away breathlessly and said, "Wow, you haven't kissed me like that since we were forced to get married."

"You remember everything?"

She merely nodded her head slightly; then Damon pulled Bonnie towards him possessively and took off to the boardinghouse. They needed to make up for lost time and they did. In fact, they were so loud making up that Stefan had to leave the house. Everyone knew about Bonnie's memories returning and about Damon and Bonnie being together as well.

The End... Maybe??


End file.
